Family Dinner
by Justicerocks
Summary: Missing Dawson-sibling scene for "You Will Hurt Him" contains Dawsey and Antonio's family. Prologue to "Parents For a Week"


**A\N: **So this started out as just a missing Dawson-sibling moment from the episode "You Will Hurt Him" but grew into so much more. That being said it is still a missing Dawson-sbling scene for "You Will Hurt Him" but there's Dawsey too and we see Antonio's wife and kids. This chapter is dedicated to my friend **Goggiebe **who helped me brainstorm.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC, Global, Parker Brothers or Hasbro (the makers of the game of Risk)

**Spoilers: **Chicago Fire Season Two episode 2.09"You Will Hurt Him"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Family Dinner**

Walking out of the conference room of Firehouse fifty-one Antonio made his way down the hallway and into the garage. He found the person he was looking for re-stocking the ambulance.

"Expecting a call?" He reached for her phone and snatched it just as it vibrated.

"Antonio!" Gabriela turned around and growled, "We're not kids anymore! Give me back my phone."

"Something I shouldn't see?" He wondered.

"None of your business!" She snatched the phone back

"Why do I have a feeling I wouldn't have liked what I read?" He asked her.

"Antonio I'm not a kid anymore," She took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's not about that Gabby. It's just like you don't like to hear about me and Laura I don't like to hear about your sex life."

"Sure…." She rolled her eyes as she walked past him taking her cell phone out as she went.

"Just tell me his name!" He called after her.

Gabriela stopped walking and slowly turned around, "Why? So you can run his name? See if he has a criminal record?" She played along.

"I haven't done that since you were a teenager!"

"Yeah but you- you always give all of them a speech."

"Yeah so? It's my job."

"No. You're job is to do whatever the hell it is you do in the Intelligence Unit." She alluded to the fact that since the Intelligence Unit was top-secret Antonio was bond to secrecy most of the time; meaning he could only give very little detail to his family and friends about what he really did.

Antonio had to chuckle, "Come on sis' I promise I won't run the guy for priors."

Gabriela looked around her and motioned for Antonio to follow her outside into the chilly fall air.

"It's Matt."

"Matthew Casey?" Antonio wasn't sure if he was shocked or not.

"Yes Matthew Casey."

"Well it's about time."

"Yeah that's what he said."

"Bring him to dinner at my house on Saturday." He said over his shoulder as he walked towards his car.

"Maybe," Gabby called in return as she turned and walked back into the firehouse. Walking in the direction of Matt's office she saw him sitting at his desk and walked in. "Hey," She leaned against the door as she closed it.

"Hey," Matt stood up, "So do you want to start off from where we were before?" He pulled the blinds to his office and wrapped her in his arms.

Gabriela wanted nothing more then to make love to Matt in his office but she needed to tell him one thing first.

"Matt,"

"Yeah," He responded as he nibbled her neck.

Gabriela closed her eyes and let a soft moan escape from her mouth before saying, "I told Antonio about us." And as she had expected stopped kissing her and stepped back; looking her in the eyes.

He wasn't sure if he was surprised or not that Gabby had informed her older, protective brother of there new relationship; and right now he was dreading facing the Intelligence Detective anytime soon.

"I know we agreed we wouldn't tell anyone but… well I think he already knew before I told him and-"

"How did he figure it out?"

"I don't know but I think he did; anyways I'm having dinner at his house on Saturday and he wants m to bring you."

"Yeah sure," Matt ran his hand over his neck, "Sure I'll go."

Gabby kissed him, "Don't be scared."

"Gabby…."

"Ssh," She stepped closer to him and kissed him again and this time he returned the kiss.

* * *

Ringing the doorbell of her brother's house Gabby quickly heard feet running towards the door; she was not all surprised to see her eight-year-old niece and nephew Eva and Diego open it.

"Auntie Gabby!" They both hugged their aunt.

"Alright you two," Antonio shook his head, "Let Auntie Gabby and Matt come in."

The children released their Aunt from the hug allowing her to step inside the warm house.

"Mom's in the kitchen," Diego informed his aunt, "She kicked Dad out."

"Oh really," Gabby laughed, "What did you do Antonio?"

"He didn't follow the recipe!" Eva frowned, "The Paella almost got ruined!"

"You're too much like your mother," Antonio pulled his daughter's ponytail and smiled, "Okay you two," He looked at Eva and Diego, who was standing beside her, "Introduce yourselves to Auntie Gabby's boyfriend Matt and then go and play until dinner's ready."

"My names Eva," Eva walked to Matt and stuck out her hand.

"Matt," He shook the young girl's hand.

"And I'm Diego," He smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you too Diego."

"Aright you two, go and play."

Eva and Diego took off in a sprint.

"No wonder you always talk about them; They're great kids." Matt smiled.

"Sometimes," Antonio answered truthfully. "So Laura's in the kitchen finishing up dinner and you two can just make yourselves at home."

"Come on," Gabby slipped her hand into Matt's "I'll introduce you to my sister in-law Laura."

"Okay," Matt walked with her through the hallway and admired the family pictures on the wall.

"Hey Laur," Gabby stepped into a modern kitchen.

"Gabby," Laura turned around, "Did that brother of yours tell you why he's banished from the kitchen?"

"Yeah he did," She lightly laughed, then changing the subject she said, "Laura this is my boyfriend Matt, Matt this is my sister in-law Laura."

"Well its very nice to meet you," Laura stepped away from the stove and shook Matt's hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"MOM!" Eva's high-pitched scream stopped the converstation, "DIEGO TOUCHED MY TOYS AGAIN!"

Laura closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I got it babe," Antonio poked his head into the kitchen.

"Thanks Hun," Laura turned back to the dinner she was making.

"So," Matt rubbed the back of neck with his hand, "I hope you don't mind but I've never had Paella before. What is it?"

"Oh," Gabby spoke up, "It's a Spanish dish. It's really good; I make it too although I'm not as good as Laura."

"Oh," Laura swatted her, "She's just being modest; the only person who cooks better then her is her mother."

Gabby blushed, "So do you need any help?"

"What?" Laura eyed her, "Are you crazy? Go spend time with your boyfriend and don't' let the kids bother you."

"That's okay-" Matt was cut off when a very angry Diego marched into the room.

"Diego," Laura started at her son, "You're eight years old. You don't whine like that. If you're upset and you want to talk about it use your words."

"I don't want to talk about it," He slumped into a chair and frowned, "Girls are idiots."

"Language."

"Uh!" He banged is head on the table.

"Well Diego," Gabby sat down beside her nephew, "When you're calmed down a little how about we play a board game.

Diego lifted his head, "Risk? I love that game."

"Well isn't that funny," Gabby smiled, "Risk is Matt's favourite game too."

"It is?"

"Yeah bud it is," Matt confirmed.

"Can we play now?" He stood up.

"Sure," Matt held out his hand and Diego took it and led them towards the family room where the board games were kept.

Once dinner was ready the game was stopped while everybody ate but Diego was anxious to play again and since he and Eva had made up they started a new game so everybody could play.

"Okay," Laura saw her children were getting tired after playing the game for almost two hours, "It's bed time. Say goodnight and go get into your pajamas."

"But Mom! I'm winning!" Diego complained. "I'm even beating Matt!"

"We can finish the game another day," Laura told her son, "Right now though you and your sister need to go to bed."

"So, does that mean Auntie Gabby and Matt are coming back?" Eva asked.

"Of course," Laura told her, "Now both of you say goodnight."

"Goodnight Auntie Gabby!" Eva climbed up into Gabby's lap and hugged her.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Gabby kissed her forehead.

Eva crawled across Gabby's lap to Matt, "Good night Matt."

"Good night Eva. It was very nice meeting you."

Eva grinned widely, "Thank you." She got off the couch so that Diego could say good night to him.

"Can you come back soon so we can finish the game?" Diego wanted to know.

Matt didn't know what to tell the eight year old; he wanted to say yes but he wasn't sure what his parents or even Gabby would say,

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," Laura told him, "Now go to bed. Your father and I will be up in a minute."

Both Eva and Diego walked out of the room and towards the stairs.

"Where did you want the game?" Matt wondered as he carefully picked the board game up.

"Just up here," Matt took it and placed it on the top of a bookcase.

"Well," Gabby stood, "We should probably go."

"Before you go, are you still okay to watch them next week?" Laura asked.

"Oh yeah," Gabby had momentarily forgot she had agreed to babysit the twins for a week while Antonio and Laura went to a wedding out of town. "And yeah of course."

"And I'm assuming Matt will help?"

"Antonio!" Laura smacked her husband on the back of the head.

"Thanks for being subtle Antonio," Gabby rolled her eyes, "And yes Matt will help but he's great with kids."

"Yeah Gabby mentioned you watched a friends kids for a while" Laura spoke up.

"Yeah I did."

"Well if tonight is any thing to go on I don't think we have anything to worry about with you around our kids."

"Yeah," Antonio agreed, "Just no corrupting them into thinking firefighters are better them cops," He joked.

"Just for that I will," Gabby laughed as she hugged her older brother and then her sister in-law.

"I guess I had that coming," Antonio and Laura walked them to the front doo where they said their final goodbyes.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: ** Please leave a review and let me know what you thought; Also look out for the multi-chapter fic about Gabby and Matt babysitting Diego and Eva for the week.


End file.
